A Fatal Promise
by XiaoyuKaede
Summary: Xiao, Miharu, Julia, Steve, Jin, and Hwoarang try to find out who is murdering the other people in the Mishima Mansion before they are murdered themselves in this comedymystery fanficcy! PLEASE R&R!
1. Promise me, Promise Yourself

Okay, this is really my second fanfic. My first fanfic is still being corrected. This is a mystery/comedy story. Here's the first chappie of my story and hope you all will be interested in my story. HERE WE GO!

* * *

(FLASHBACK...)

_"Kazuya," Jun proclaimed as she lay down on the hillock with him._

_"What is it?" Kazuya stared at her sternly with his dark, brown, solid eyes._

_She sighed getting up roughly from her womb and when he caught sight of his troubled wife, he slowly lifted her up._

_"What is it?" He repeated raising a brow. "WAIT! The baby is due any moment is it?" He grabbed his wife's wrist and pulled her up. He turned away to go to the car but turned back to find Jun pulling herself down to the ground in her usual composure. _

_"I'm fine. The baby's due in 2 weeks. No worries." She smiled, waving a hand to where she wanted Kazuya to sit at. When he sat where directed, he got hold to Jun's hands and clasped them together with his own. "I wanted to talk to you about when my time has come. If I pass away before you-" She smiled, brushing away the strand of hair flying toward her eye. "I want you to never spend the rest of your life with any woman but me. I want to be the only wife you have. Promise me that you do as I tell." Kazuya chuckled, smoothing out her eyebrow._

_"Don't make it sound like if you are leaving now but I promise." He hugged her and smiled widely. "I promise." He cupped her chin and gave her a slight kiss. _

_

* * *

_

(20 years later...)

"JUN!" Kazuya shook his wife in shock to find his wife bleeding from a gunshot at the side if her hip in the garden of the Mishima Mansion. "JUN!" He found a puddle of blood evaporating to his pants, from the knees.

It had been a reunion of the 2nd tournament at the Mishima Manor and Jun decided to take a breath of air to be with the familiar scent of nature from which she cared for. When she was there for more than 15 minutes, Kazuya checked to see if she wasfine but to find his wife stained in her perfect white gown with her blood, lying on the tile-plated pathway, tiny bits of dirt pressing against her clothes and larger pieces around her.It seemed to him that she had been lying there for a while. He didn't know why he wasn't able to hear the gunshot. He wasstanding near the backdoor of the garden when she went outside.

"Who did th-?" He shook her again, tears building in his eyes. He looked away, draining back the tears.

"Kaz…u…" Jun weakly pronounced, touching his chest.

Kazuya turned and smiled at one corner of his mouth. "Jun…" He held her pale, icy cold hands and smirked. "Damn them who did this." He spoke, gritting his teeth.

"No." Jun gripped his hands as tight as she could. "Don't-" She spat blood from her mouth and sprayed Kazuya's suit.

He ignored the mess and wiped away the blood from her mouth. He knew it was too late to stop the bleeding and she probably was down to her last breaths. Kazuya reminisced the memory and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I promise…" Kazuya moved up and went back to his straight posture. He moved her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad we were married for more than a decade you were the one I wanted to see everyday when I wake. But I believe it ends here." Kazuya declared, even though in a few seconds to come she was leaving him. He moved up to give her one last kiss and before he did, he wasn't able to hear a heart pound once.

* * *

Okay, here's my first chappie! I promise I'll make it longer. Please review! Thank ya!

BYE! BYE!


	2. Threatening Funerals

Sorry! The delay for this story seems reasonable: school. Yeesh! I'm just in junior high and I get tons of homework! Grr! (sigh) All well…maybe if I don't procrastinate as much next year, it'll seem like I don't have much do…Onward! Yippie!

* * *

Lady Mog: First of all, Yay! Your lucky reviewer numbuh 1! Thanks for reviewing. You think that Jun just wants Kazuya to herself, right? Well actually, it's like this. Since she's dead, she doesn't want Kazuya to be happy w/ another woman since he might forget about his lovey dovey life w/Jun and focus his new love life with another woman. She doesn't want to be forgotten by Kazuya and their past life together. Jun wants Kazuya to live through life in merriment another way instead of being together w/ another woman. Okie Dokie! You got it?

* * *

Let me clarify this to all you people. Here are the peeps in the house: Kazuya, Xiaoyu, Jin, Hwoarang, Julia, Miharu, Nina, Anna, Steve, Asuka, Lei, Bruce, Paul, Lee, Michelle, Marshall Law, Ganryu, Wang, and Baek. all that is mostly focused in the story.

* * *

Also Kazuya isn't really the mainny character in this story.

* * *

"Dad." A voice called to Kazuya who lay on the couch in the living room asleep with bottles of beer and wine on a table nearby as someone shook his arm to wake him. 

"I guess he wants to forget what happened yesterday." A feminine, squeaky voice announced. "Don't blame him. If something as bad happened to me I'd probably get drunk with candy!"

Suddenly, Kazuya woke up from the familiar voices surrounding him. His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly in an alarmed manner.

"Yay! You're awake!"

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he answered in a murmur. "Jin, Xiaoyu?" He asked himself, not giving in a sign of satisfaction.

Jin pulled his father up to his feet and let go when Kazuya stood, stabilized. Finding cans and glass bottles of alcohol, Kazuya pushed them aside and grabbed as much as he could as he did his action.

"Dad, don't drunken yourself up. Mom's gone. Don't make things worse for you." He picked up a beer can and crumpled it up, throwing it in a nearby garbage can.

"Yeah, alcohol isn't good for you. It makes you really noxious." Xiaoyu hopped up, her pigtails bouncing up and down. "Oh, if you're wondering, everyone who's here for the Jun's funeral arrived." She skipped away at first but when realizing the tragic moment this had been she calmly walked up to her 2 friends Miharu and Julia.

"I want vodka." Kazuya said, turning away toward the kitchen.

"No dad. That's too much."

"Need…wine…" Kazuya declared.

Jin pulled to his dad's arms and stood on his heels as her tired to stop him. "That's enough."

"Seems you're having a bit of mayhem with your own child, Kaz." Bruce chimed in. "Hey, got any beer or alcohol?"

Kazuya nodded. His head swayed around uncontrollably "In the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"NOOO! WAIT FOR ME!" He tried again but still was caught in Jin's grasp.

"Dude, you got to stop drinking!" Jin pleaded, tightening his grip.

"Don't call me dude, dude." Kazuya leaned forward helplessly. "NEED WINE!" He screamed.

Feeling more pressure he replied lazily, "Look there's a lot of alcohol on the refreshments table."

Kazuya carefully scrutinized his son, tracing any smiles crawling on his face. "OKIE! Alcohol is yummy." He retorted, dreamily.

Jin sighed. "Damn it…dad's a drunkass."

"I AM NOT A DRUNK DONKEY!" He shouted back, quickly walking away to the main room in a wobbly manner.

* * *

"You know, I liked Jun. She was an alright person." Miharu commented, taking out a handkerchief and blew her nose in a fraud way. 

The 3 girls sat in the front row staring blankly at the grave in front of them.

"Hey Julia, why is Steve here? He doesn't know Jun." Xiaoyu probed her friend's shoulder to get her attention.

Julia turned to face her friend respectively. "Neither does Miharu." She rubbed her eye and replied, "He's kind of being my bodyguard nowadays…and he's watching over his mother, Nina."

Xiaoyu and Miharu who listened keenly both raised an eyebrow simultaneously. "But she hates him." Added Miharu, who jumped to find Hwoarang tapping her shoulder from the sit behind her. She waved and went back to their conversation.

"He's trying hard for her to be fond of him. See." Julia explained by pointing to where Steve was near the red punch bowl with Nina and Anna.

* * *

"You bitch! You stained my red dress!" Anna yelled, glaring at her sister who grinned mischievously to one side of her mouth that Anna couldn't see from her point of view. 

"Now you two stop this dispute. It's meaningless over a simple drink accident." Steve gave his aunt a napkin.

Anna snatched it and wiped the wet spot. "We don't need you in this quarrel, pretty boy."

Steve turned hot pink. "Oh geez, auntie, don't admit it in public…"

Anna threw the damp napkin at Nina whose blonde hair dripped with the rose red drops of the drink. "You dumbass! I wasn't being literal!" She screamed at Steve, who seemed to ignore her.

Annoyed, Nina furiously grabbed a shotgun from her pocket and aimed it at her sister. "Why wont' you shut the hell up! The red drink isn't even visible! You're wearing a red dress you tramp!" She pulled the trigger and shot at Anna who pulled out her own gun and shot after.

Steve got in between them and scoffed. "You two have sibling issues…" When catching sight of Julia he winked.

* * *

"Stevie there is doing it the hard and polite way, huh?" Xiaoyu proclaimed, poking Julia's cheek. 

"No kidding." She answered back.

For a moment the 3 girls remained silent until Hwoarang embarked from behind, which startled them. "Yo, check out pops and Jinny over there." He teased, catching the three's attentiveness.

Jin arrived in the room with Kazuya leaning on his shoulder. Kazuya went on his own feet when he saw a clear view of the refreshments table. He hurried to find only orange and apple juices, punch, and lemonade at the table.

"Boy, what is wrong with you! You said that there was alcohol here!"

Jin shrugged and gave a light chuckle. "Uh…sorry." Everyone who sat gave a look of astonishment to him.

"Good thing Kazuya isn't going to be my future pappy-in-law." Julia nodded, leaving Xiaoyu with an embarrassed look.

* * *

After 2 hours if sitting down and listening Xiaoyu began to swell up with wheezing and sneezes. A couple of times she drank her bottle of water she held nearby but it didn't help her feel any better. When blowing her nose, she had felt the air around her bare and she frantically stood up, catching everyone's attention. 

"Xiao, you okay?" Asked Jin who held out a hand.

Xiaoyu backed away with a weak smile. "I-I'm fine. I need to…uh, walk around." She speedily walked away, taking 2 steps of the same foot at a time, often.

Julia and Miharu looked wide-eyed at each other and followed their friend.

"XIAO!" Miharu cried, speed walking with a 6 in. step, along with Julia. The two lost their friend since she began to run out the door of the main room from what they saw.

"I think she's not feeling well." Miharu returned to her casual slow walk, panting.

Julia slowed down, trying to keep the same pace. "Genius." She spat sarcastically, folding her arms.

Miharu giggled and gasped to find Xiaoyu's silky hair flow gently in the air when Xiaoyu turned a corridor. Julia instantly grabbed hold of her hair and she yelped.

"HEY!" Xiaoyu's voice seemed to sound raspy.

Miharu and Julia hugged each other from fright.

"EKK! Xiao with a deep voice! Queer…" Remarked Miharu, who returned to her straight stature.

"I need to get my medicine back in my apartment. I don't feel good."

"You know, maybe you could use the medicine supplied in the kitchen. You know the one without the prescriptions for a specific person." Julia informed.

Xiaoyu whimpered annoyed, "It won't take long, promise." She suddenly she spotted a note that was stuck on the ground of the main entrance room when taking a few more steps ahead. (_A/N: they're in the main entrance room. F.Y.I.)_

Miharu ran up and picked it from the ground before Xiaoyu got it. She read aloud: 'Don't go any further.'

The fine hand written print amazed Miharu but she quickly returned to reality. A click of a gun was heard from a window that was hard to verify from where in particular.

Julia walked to a random window to find another note attached to the ground that read:

'Pass this paper…'

"This is retarded…" Sang Miharu merrily.

Julia ripped the paper off the ground and crumpled it in a ball. She walked back to her friends and 2 mischievous smiles crawled on Xiaoyu and Miharu. "What's that look for?"

Miharu pushed Julia from behind and Xiaoyu pulled her forward weakly. Julia stumbled to the ground and a bullet that was shot triggered large cracks and a dent on the other side of the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Julia crawled back to her group and spotted the gun's target spot. "That person missed me. It was way off."

"MY TURN!" Miharu skipped, pausing at the same place Julia stood nearby.

"You know Mimi, THIS ISN'T A GAME!" Julia warned.

Another gunshot was triggered and Miharu hopped away meeting up with her 2 friends. Miharu looked at the bullet and it was found penetrated in a chair directly behind where she stood temporary.

"Aww…this person doesn't want us to leave and wants to kill us…all well, I need my medicine!" Xiaoyu remarked, forgetting about everything that had happened leaving Miharu and Julia appalled.

"How could she be so satisfied at this time?" Miharu questioned Julia.

Julia shrugged her shoulders in innocence. "Don't know but there's one thing that I can conclude. That assassin wanted to miss that shot at me on purpose. As for you, well—tough luck, he or she tried to kill you. I don't understand this. The second time that person shot was at a direct aim." She cupped her chin, analyzing what she had observed.

Miharu patted her friend's head. "You can do all the brainstorming on your own. Thank you."

* * *

Yay! This story is getting interesting, isn't it? Well, PUH-LEESE REVIEW! or else...i will annoy you for all eternity! BWABWAHAHAH...starts getting chased by a bunch of angry readers w/large sticks HEY! I WAS KIDDING! STOP STOP! EEEKKK! 


	3. Who Likes Threats, Anyway?

Third chappie is here! WOOHOO! Thanks a bunch for all the people who reviewed my fanficcy!

Krappkarmin: Well, I actually like the pairings I have now. Xiao/Jin, MiHwo, and JulSte. Sorry it's not really to your liking!

Disclaimer: WAH! I don't own the characters or the gaming series!

* * *

"Medicine, medicine, where are you medicine?" Xiaoyu cooed. She stood on a stool and picked up a bottle with a cure for nasal congestion and sore throat. "FOUNDYA!" 

"Hurry up, Xiao. We wouldn't want to miss the other remaining of the time." Julia reminded, finding a clean sparkling cup and giving it to her friend.

"Don't rush me, you crapload of lard!" Answered Xiaoyu, who swiftly took a small plastic container to measure the amount of medicine. (A/N: Is there a name for that thing?) "Hey! The color for this is the same as my blood! I wonder if it tastes as good…"

Julia said disgusted, "I'm not going to drink cranberry juice for another decade…"

Upon arriving in the room the funeral was taking place, everyone was walking away from the room, most of them looking downward.

"What's up guys?" Miharu asked everyone who glared at her suspiciously.

"You hanging on that damn chandler if you don't shut up. We're in grief here." Lee responded, still walking away without looking back.

Miharu stared hard on the ground below, trying not to smile. "Sorry."

Up ahead, Asuka was causing mayhem by tripping others walking past her. Astonishingly, many didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Steve!" Julia called from behind.

Steve walked up ahead still with his mother and his aunt. He looked back to find Julia running up to him.

Suddenly, Marshall fell to the ground from Asuka's trip and Julia fell right behind him—on his butt. For some reason, a stench reached her scent and she jerked her self up.

"WHAT THE --?" Julia paused. "You smell horrible you barnyard goat!"

Marshall went up in a constipated way by crossing his legs and his face covered in uneasiness. "Uh, diarrhea?"

Xiaoyu and Miharu laughed hysterically and Julia crossed her arms giggling softly. " Ugh, er…here, take this." She gave him a pack of Kleenex tissue. "I think you'd be needing this for 'your business'. Just in case if they ran out." Julia mumbled under her breath. "I know he wasted it all."

Marshall took it and bowed deeply and repeated it for another 4 times. "Thank you. Thank you." He squeaked out a small flatulent and walked uncomfortably to the nearest restroom.

"Steve," Julia finally reached him and smiled gigantically.

"What?"

"I've got to tell you something. Please come to the living room." She frowned and curled her pointer defining him to follow.

As the 2 walked past the Miharu and Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu whispered to her friend in her ear, "Wanna eavesdrop?"

"You know, I just found a note that was really threatening." Julia explained, resting her head on Steve's chest.

"Oh really, what did it say? Do you have it?" He patted her head.

Miharu and Xiaoyu sat behind the couch Steve and Julia sat on. "C'mon gotta go to lovey dovey. You 2 hafta." Xiaoyu whispered almost silently to her friend. Miharu giggled, entertained.

"I don't have it but it said something about stepping over an object and we die. What can you speculate? A hoax or a real situation?"

He hesitated a moment and replied calmly. "I wouldn't doubt it being a hoax since maybe it's supposed to scare us since a person had already passed away not too long ago but there can be a chance that the person who wrote the note can be the same person who murdered Jun. There can be a person in this building that can be a killer."

Julia punched him in the stomach. "Don't scare me. Really don't. Please."

"Don't worry babe, I'm not trying to. But then again I can scare you this upcoming Halloween. I'm going to dress up as a player."

Julia chuckled, playing with her glove. "You already are one." She joked, flattening a strand of Steve's hair.

"NO I'M NOT!" He exclaimed, swatting her hand away.

"I'm joking! Joking! But if you'd like I can dress up like a slut…"

"I'm going to dress up as a geisha girl." Whispered Miharu.

Xiaoyu stared at her friend wide-eyed. "No way, they're prostitutes. Bad example."

"But I wrote an essay about them. Oh well, I thought they were clowns or something…with all that make-up…"

Steve stood up and brought Julia up with him. "Even if there is a killer here, then I'd probably kill the bastard." He bravely announced.

Julia nudged him slightly. "You're starting to sound like Hwoarang now."

"That's what happens when you hang out with him. A bad influence." Steve pecked Julia's cheek and examined the edge of the couch. "You 2 can go now, we're done talking."

"My HwoHwo isn't a bad influence! He's a nice guy!" Miharu fought back feeling discriminated.

Xiaoyu probed Steve and Julia both hands. "Where's all the lovey dovey, huh, huh? You guys are beyond boring!"

Julia grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and caused her to pause. "Get a bed down here. We'll show you." She tightened his jacket's collar and pulled him closer.

"Why not the couch?" Miharu inquired, waiting impatiently for their answer.

The couple glared at her who in return shrugged her shoulders.

"She's being sarcastic Mi." He straightened out and combed through his hair.

"Or was I?" A kinky-eyed Julia proclaimed, fluffing the feather in her headband.

Xiaoyu walked away, furious. "NEVER MIND! YOU'RE A BRAIN DAMAGER!"

Xiaoyu passed through the main entrance to find luggage bags mysteriously there but no one was found nearby. "HEY! That's my bag!" She ran over to grab it and found other luggage bags belonging to her friends.

"Xiao, is this all your luggage? Quite a load isn't it?"

Xiaoyu's blood pumped rapidly. Turning, she found Michelle walking towards her.

Xiaoyu gulped to remain her calmness and said, "Oh hi, Julia's mom!"

"My name is Michelle." She stated.

"Oh, uh, actually I just found it here right now. I have no idea who brought these things here."

"Odd. Well all that I can suggest is take your things."

Xiaoyu nodded and picked it up. "Aren't you a bit sad Jun died?"

She smiled weakly then turned the smile upside-down. "Who wouldn't have sorrow in their heart?"

"You're right. I bet everyone's unhappy. Well, bye for now Julia's mom." She skipped along and then walked still realizing the type of moment it was.

Michelle sighed heavily.

"Hi Jinny and Hwoarang." She greeted, placing the bag on the same table they both sat on.

"Is that your bag?" Jin asked, pointing to it.

Before Xiaoyu could answer Hwoarang answered for her. "No shit, shrimp biscuit."

"You make me sound grossly inedible." Jin commented, resting his head with his hands behind his neck.

"It's because you're so damn ugly. Pluck some of those hairs on your eyebrows." Hwoarang added, pressing his finger on his eyebrow.

Xiaoyu coverer her hand while she laughed. "I still think Jinny is the best guy in the whole world!" She rubbed her face against his. "You might want to pick up your bags at the main entrance. Somehow, they're there."

"Yeah whatever." Hwoarang smudged his words and laid his elbow on the table, the hand making a head rest for him.

After he spoke, a dagger with a rolled up note struck through the window nearby.

"What the hell?" Jin muttered and scooted near the object.

Xiaoyu made thump on the ground just to get the dagger and unrolled the note. For a few seconds she read silently to herself and threw it on the table for the 2 men to read. It said:

'Leave you die…'

Hwoarang and Jin looked at each other in confusion.

"Have I told you 2 that there is a creepy person giving creepy notes?"

* * *

You guys like this chappie, now don't you? You can admit it in your reviews. You know you want to. Yeesh, now I'm sounding like my sister urging me to drink the drink she doesn't want. Anyways, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
